Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to correction of eye defects, and more specifically, to a system, method and apparatus for providing binocular customized treatments for remedying presbyopia.
Description of the Related Art
Surgery on the human eye has become commonplace in recent years. Many patients pursue eye surgery as an elective procedure to treat an adverse eye condition, such as to avoid the use of contact lenses or glasses. One eye condition that can be treated surgically is presbyopia. A patient suffering from presbyopia lacks the capability of the eye lens to accommodate or bend and thus to see at far distance and at near distance. Presbyopia can be induced by age and/or pseudophakia (a condition in which a natural lens has been replaced with an intraocular lens).
Several treatment options are available for presbyopia. For example, multifocal intraocular lenses, extended depth of focus lenses, corneal inlays or other accommodating intraocular lenses can be surgically implanted in the eye of a patient suffering from presbyopia to allow the patient to focus and refocus between near and far objects. Another treatment option available to patients suffering from presbyopia is based on monovision. In this option, generally the dominant eye is targeted for distant vision and the non-dominant eye is targeted for near vision. This can be achieved by implanting the dominant eye with an intraocular lens (IOL) having a power that achieves plano refraction such that the dominant eye has no refractive error and by implanting the non-dominant eye with an IOL that has an add power between 1.0-2.0 Diopter over the dominant eye.
However, such an approach can result in sub-optimal intermediate vision if the non-dominant eye is targeted for near vision or sub-optimal near vision if the non-dominant eye is targeted for intermediate vision. Additionally, some patients may not tolerate the refractive differences in the dominant and non-dominant eye.